Chevrolet Corvette Z06
Not to be confused with Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition Chevrolet Corvette is a classic in Need for Speed and NFS World because it has been in the game since the launch. A Top Gear edition was made in November 2010 but is now defunct. The Beast, a more dangerous looking edition of the car, was released on February 8th 2011 alongside with Lexus IS-F, The Beauty, as part of the Beauty and Beast Valentine's Day offer. It was retired from the Car Dealer on December 8th 2011. It was then re-tuned and released on February 7th 2012. On November 16th 2011 the 'Cross' edition was released. This edition is a NFS Classic, a replica of the Corvette driven in NFS: Carbon by Nathan Cross. During Team Escape, at Heat Level 3, and 4 (Late Departure, Most Wanted), you will see the police Corvette's, and on Pursuit Outruns, when you reach Heat Level 5 (Federal) the Corvette's come out and chase you. 'Performance' The Chevrolet Corvette ZO6 is one of the powerful muscle car in NFS World. It has a good speed, strong acceleration, but as many other muscle cars has the downside of tricky handling. This is seen the most on easy high speed corners becoming difficult to take cleanly, but this car is nice to use for drifting. It can however chase down some of the fastest cars in World like the BMW M3 GTR, Lamborghini Murcielago depending on the drivers' skill and the cars' performance tuning. The Z06 is nice to use on both Team Escape and race events. Many players make the purchase for their love of muscle performance whilst others might purchase because they love Cross' Corvette in NFS Most Wanted and NFS Carbon. In a patch on February 7th 2012, the Z06 was re-tuned to have an improved top speed and improved handling. This change was noticed by the community and gave good reviews of the re-tuned car. 'Editions' *Yellow Stock *Red Stock *Advance Rental *Cross *The Beast *Top Gear (No longer available) 'Car Stats' 'Description' *America's greatest sports car and one of the finest cars in the world. 'Bodykits' Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Tensor Front.jpg|Tensor Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Tensor Back.jpg|Tensor Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Incline Front.jpg|Incline Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Incline Back.jpg|Incline Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Rex Front.jpg|Rex Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Rex Back.jpg|Rex Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Optima Front.jpg|Optima Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Optima Back.jpg|Optima Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Excel Front.jpg|Excel Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Excel Back.jpg|Excel Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Supremo Front.jpg|Supremo Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Supremo Back.jpg|Supremo Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Halon Front.jpg|Halon Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Halon Back.jpg|Halon Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Coil Front.jpg|Coil Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Coil Back.jpg|Coil Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Glint Front.jpg|Glint Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Glint Back.jpg|Glint Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Cascade Front.jpg|Cascade Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Cascade Back.jpg|Cascade Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Exodus Front.jpg|Exodus Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Exodus Back.jpg|Exodus Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Kineto Front.jpg|Kineto Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Kineto Back.jpg|Kineto Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Sonic Front.jpg|Sonic Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Sonic Back.jpg|Sonic Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Rush Front.jpg|Rush Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Rush Back.jpg|Rush Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Innova Front.jpg|Innova Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Innova Back.jpg|Innova Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Flow Front.jpg|Flow Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Flow Back.jpg|Flow Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Pressure Front.jpg|Pressure Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Pressure Back.jpg|Pressure Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Offroad Front.jpg|Offroad Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Offroad Back.jpg|Offroad Back Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Transform Front.jpg|Transform Front Chevrolet Corvette Z06 - Transform Back.jpg|Trasform Back nfsw329.jpg|The defunct "Top Gear" Corvette Z06 *3,000 SB - Tensor *3,000 SB - Incline *3,000 SB - Rex *3,000 SB - Optima *3,000 SB - Excel *3,000 SB - Supremo *2,100 SB - Halon *2,100 SB - Coil *2,100 SB - Glint *2,100 SB - Cascade *1,500 SB - Exodus *1,500 SB - Kineto *1,500 SB - Sonic *85,000 IGC - Rush *85,000 IGC - Innova *85,000 IGC - Flow *85,000 IGC - Pressure *85,000 IGC - Offroad *85,000 IGC - Transform 'Appearances' The C6 Z06 Corvette can be found in 6 other NFS Games NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSS2.jpg NFSHP2010.jpg 'External Links' *http://world.needforspeed.com/news/article/40954 'Gallery' The Beast.jpg|The Beast Edition Cross.jpg|Cross Edition Category:Cars Category:Tier 3 Category:Chevrolet Category:SpeedBoost Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:IGC Cars Category:American Cars Category:V8 powered Cars